El peso de la soledad
by SakuroCefiro
Summary: La historia comienza al final del anime, Loki no se queda y regresa a Asgard dejando a Mayura completamente desolada, nunca imagino que esa accion lo llevaria a perderla de la peor forma posible, contra lo que ni siquiera un dios puede luchar... la muerte
1. Perdiendo la esperanza

Mayura solo corría por las calles buscando a Loki desesperada, no podía creer las palabras de Yamino, el no podía irse así, sin siquiera despedirse, sabía que era a veces algo molesta, pero no creía que fuera una razón suficiente para irse así, si lo encontraba le pediría disculpas por las veces que actuó como una tonta, le prometería cambiar si con eso él se quedaba, pero cada minuto más que pasaba, las esperanzas se iban perdiendo, ya no le quedaban sitios donde buscar.

Por otro lado Loki la veía escondido a unos metros de ella, desde que ella rechazo su propuesta de concederle un deseo como dios, había caminado detrás de ella a todos los sitios a los que iba, viendo como seguía buscándolo desesperada, la miraba con mucha tristeza, se sentía culpable de verla así pero que podía hacer él? Lucho mucho por poder regresar al mundo de los dioses y por fin tenía esa oportunidad de regreso, ese no era su lugar, lo sabía bien, sin embargo dudaba de su regreso.

Mayura ya estaba cansada, sus pasos la llevaron nuevamente a la agencia, solo se quedo allí detrás de la reja viéndola con tristeza, empezaba a anochecer y la oscuridad de la casa solo le indicaba que ni siquiera Yamino se encontraba allí, entonces un viento frio soplo haciéndola estremecer… fue en ese momento que por fin lo entendió…. Loki se había marchado y ella estaba sola de nuevo, sola una vez más.

Loki la veía desde la calle siguiente, sosteniendo con fuerza la flor de cristal que había hecho Verdandi a su pedido, el se la había ofrecido a Mayura, le ofreció la oportunidad de olvidar, aun así ella la había rechazado, no quería olvidar, quería seguirlo buscando y el no era capaz de obligarla a algo que él deseaba, sabía bien lo egoísta que era quitarle sus recuerdos, ella le había demostrado que no quería olvidarlo y el respetaría eso, solo dejo caer la pieza al suelo mientras veía como se hacía pedazos

-lo siento…. Mayura….- susurro viéndola por última vez con una tristeza que nunca creyó que podría experimentar, cerro sus ojos y desapareció de la tierra de los humanos antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, sabía que si veía sus ojos no dudaría en quedarse

-Loki!- Mayura se giro emocionada con una gran sonrisa al haber escuchado la voz de su querido Loki, solo para encontrar que en ese lugar no había nada, su sonrisa solo se volvió triste al ver que era una mala jugada de su mente, sintió las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, sus piernas debilitarse mientras caía de rodillas, el dolor en su corazón y el frio de la soledad que de nuevo tocaba su puerta pidiéndole entrar

Los días pasaban lentamente, le parecía que eran aun más largos de lo normal y de alguna forma más oscuros, Mayura nunca imagino de qué forma cambiaria su vida con la partida de Loki, nunca pensó que él era tan importante para ella, se sentía sola, solo quería hablar con alguien, tratar de desahogarse pero no había nadie que la escuchara, Narugami se había marchado también, no regreso mas a la escuela ni tampoco a sus trabajos, Freyr o Kaito como ella lo conocía también había desaparecido y las demás personas de la escuela solo la veían como alguien extraña, solo como la tonta aficionada a los misterios, no se atrevía a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Kotaro aunque él se mostraba preocupado por ella, aun así Mayura tenía miedo de que el la tratara como una tonta infantil y llorona.

Pasaba poco tiempo en casa, solo iba a dormir ya que estaba cansada de que su padre todo el día solo repitiera lo bueno que era que Loki se hubiera marchado y que esperaba que con eso dejara ya esa tontería con los misterios, no soportaba eso así que solo salía de la escuela sin rumbo, aunque de una u otra forma sus pasos siempre la llevaban al mismo lugar, la Agencia Enjaku, se quedaba de pie detrás de esas rejas viendo la soledad de la casa, cerrando sus ojos y recordando cuando llegaba y Yamino la saludaba con una sonrisa, como corría al despacho y ahí estaba Loki sentado en su silla, como cargaba a Fenrir y jugaba con él, todo eso ya solo eran recuerdos; cuando ya se sentía suficientemente mal de estar allí corría desesperada, corría al cementerio, nunca pensó que así sería como pasaría las tardes, sentada frente a la tumba de su madre mientras le contaba a la lapida fría de piedra su dolor, como si ella pudiera escucharla, ahora ya era una rutina.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los dioses, la situación no era mejor, Loki se encontraba en aquel lugar que era su casa, ni siquiera había ido a enfrentar a Odín luego de lo de Hel, es como si todo hubiera carecido de sentido, sus hijos se preocupaban por él, le habían pedido que les dejara conservar la forma que usaban en la tierra de los humanos para poder estar con él y claro que había aceptado, pero aun faltaba algo, todos los días a la misma hora se sentaba mirando la puerta, esperando a que esta se abriera de repente y que Mayura llegara saltando con una sonrisa preguntando si había algún caso, lo esperaba aunque sabía que eso no volvería a ocurrir, aun así cerraba sus ojos y susurraba que no fuera tan escandalosa, aun como si estuviera hablando con ella, la extrañaba, el aun no podía creerlo, pero tanto silencio lo estaba volviendo loco, aun así sabía que no podía vivir en el pasado y ahora Mayura solo era eso, el pasado.

Ahora cinco años han pasado desde aquel día en el cual Loki decidió marcharse, pero aun así la vida de Mayura no había cambiado para nada desde ese día, cinco años y aun así no había podido superarlo, estaba más sola que nunca, ni la universidad, ni el trabajo podían llenar ese vacío, todos los días eran iguales, la universidad, luego su trabajo de medio tiempo, luego la vieja mansión descuida y olvidada en el tiempo que empezaba a caerse poco a poco a pedazos, luego el cementerio y en la noche de regreso a la casa. Había cambiado de una forma radical, no hablaba mucho con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre, era seria y reservada, muy responsable y un éxito completo en todo lo que hacía, aun así siempre la rodeaba la tristeza, el vacio en sus ojos y la soledad no se apartaban de ella, el mismo Kotaro incluso le reclamaba que su cambio había sido muy radical solo porque un niño pequeño decidía marcharse, pero él no entendía que no era solo un niño pequeño, era su amigo, el único que aun así la soportaba, a pesar de todos sus defectos, cuando estaba con Loki no se sentía sola y ahora que no estaba, se sentía más sola que nunca.

-por favor, acompáñame te aseguro que te divertirás y así al menos yo no me sentiré tan solo ni me aburriré en esas reuniones de negocios- Kotaro intentaba convencer a Mayura de que lo acompañara a una reunión formal de compañías para consolidar algunos negocios y de esa forma que Mayura se distrajera un poco, pero era difícil convencerla

-lo siento Kotaro, tengo que ir a un sitio más tarde- suspiro cansada de sus peticiones, era agradable que él se preocupara por ella, pero no quería su lastima

-todos los días dices lo mismo y desapareces luego del trabajo, te he visto parada frente a esa mansión varias veces a la misma hora, no es algo sano Mayura-

-hoy en día que lo es? Además, no le hago daño a nadie, no le veo el problema- susurro de forma seria deteniéndose, era extraño como su propio cuerpo la traicionaba, sin saber cómo sus pies la llevaron de nuevo a ese lugar, ahí estaba a una calle de la agencia de detectives

-genial, no sé cómo llegamos aquí, bueno ya que viniste ahora si me puedes acompañar a mi reunión, te hará bien salir y cambiar de ambiente, además de que a tu padre no le molestara, el estará de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para ti-

-Kotaro, ya te dije que….- Mayura se quedo estática de repente, no sabía si su mente la estaba traicionando como ya muchas veces lo había hecho pero juraba que acababa de ver a Loki asomado por una de las ventanas de la mansión, sabía que lo más probable es que fuera producto de imaginación, pero y si no lo era?...

Sin pensarlo dos veces si quiera corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la mansión, tenía que descubrir si Loki había regresado o solo era una ilusión de las ya muy frecuentes que tenia, iba tan ilusionada por la posibilidad de descubrir si era verdad que no le importo nada y mucho menos se fijo en nada, tanto así que al cruzar la calle que la separaba de la mansión no reparo en el carro que venía normalmente por ahí, Kotaro lo vio y le grito que se detuviera, pero era muy tarde, Mayura solo corría sin despegar la vista de esa ventana y luego todo sucedió muy rápido, el grito de Kotaro, el auto que sonaba la bocina ya a pocos centímetros sin haber podido reaccionar antes y luego un fuerte golpe, Mayura solo sintió el dolor del choque, luego solo su cuerpo liviano flotando por el aire y siendo arrojado a unos metros de distancia por el impacto, sentía tibio, algo muy tibio en su cuerpo, salía de todas partes, pero aun cuando tenía curiosidad por ver que era ese liquido que brotaba de ella, en especial de su cabeza, era incapaz de moverse, dolía, dolía mucho y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía, Kotaro corrió rápidamente aterrado mientras las personas empezaban a reunirse alrededor, Mayura escuchaba como el repetía su nombre aterrado y le pedía que resistiera, ella solo pudo sonreír

-Me… me duele ….Kotaro- susurro sin dejar de sonreír

-resiste, ya viene la ayuda, por favor aguanta…. Te prometo que el dolor se irá pronto, solo resiste- La miraba aterrado, se veía muy mal, Mayura estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre con varias heridas y una horrible en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar, cada vez se veía mas pálida y débil -por qué hiciste eso tonta?-

-vi…. Vi a Loki… lo vi Kotaro…. Loki….- otra lagrima mas salió mientras cerraba sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír, aun podía escuchar la voz de Kotaro gritándole que aguantara y que abriera los ojos, que tenía que ser fuerte, sentía su mano tomando la suya con desesperación, pero aunque quisiera no podía abrir los ojos, no podía sostener la mano de Kotaro, cada vez se sentía más débil y escuchaba los gritos más lejanos, sentía que de alguna forma se iba y no quería luchar contra ello, solo quería dejarse ir…. después de eso lo único que paso por su mente fueron las imágenes de aquellos que se fueron hace ya tanto tiempo, incluyendo su madre y al final Loki, con esa última imagen todo se desvaneció en una nube negra, mientras tanto Kotaro aterrado veía como la mano de Mayura caía a un lado inerte y su pecho dejaba de moverse al haber dejado de respirar….

CONTINUARA…..


	2. El regreso

Loki se encontraba observando por la ventana del gran castillo que ahora habitaba con sus hijos después de haber logrado derrotar a Odín, le costó mucho trabajo pero por fin lo había logrado y ahora podía vivir tranquilamente, pero aunque sabia eso, no lo lograba, había algo que le molestaba muchísimo, trato de dejarlo en el pasado, trato de ignorarlo pero no pudo, seguía extrañándola, seguía haciéndole mucha falta aquella chica de cabello rosa; desde que regreso sentía todo más gris, más triste, más silencioso, mas solitario y aunque quería ocultar que la extrañaba, le era imposible hacerlo.

Sus hijos trataban de entretenerlo al darse cuenta de que Loki siempre estaba aburrido y aunque había podido derrotar a Odín, no disfrutaba de su victoria, todos los dioses notaban su cambio, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que se enojara y es que después de derrotar al señor de los dioses, nadie quería provocar su ira, el único que se atrevía a decirle algo era Narugami quien desgraciadamente todos los días iba a molestarlo.

-quita esa cara Loki, si sigues así ya ni me darán ganas de venir a hacerte compañía-

-no te he pedido nunca que vengas, además solo vienes a fastidiarme-

-solo vengo a decirte la verdad y a esperar que la aceptes, confiésalo Loki, todos sabemos lo que te pasa, solo que nadie se atreve a decirlo, sabemos que la extrañas-

-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, claro que no la extraño, además ella era siempre muy molesta, aquí por fin puedo tener paz y tranquilidad-

-te conozco muy bien Loki, este silencio te está matando, se que digas lo que digas la extrañas- Narugami suspiro cansado, Loki era muy terco, no entendía porque simplemente no podía aceptarlo y ya

-y si ese fuera el caso qué? Digamos que si la extraño entonces, contento? Dejaras de molestarme ya?-

-aja lo sabía, pero no te preocupes, es inevitable extrañar a la persona que amas, esas cosas pasan y no se pueden controlar-

-que cosas estás diciendo! Yo no estoy enamorado de Mayura, deja de decir tonterías- se acerco a él muy enojado, eso realmente lo había molestado, el no estaba enamorado de ella, solo que era inevitable extrañar su presencia ya que era muy activa, solo eso

-bueno, sabía que esto sería más difícil, pero si logre que admitieras que la extrañas, también puedo lograr que admitas que la amas, solo dame un poco de tiempo- se rio mientras salía lentamente a pesar de la mirada asesina de Loki

Loki estaba furioso, no podía creer lo que Narugami había dicho, como se le ocurría si quiera insinuarlo, estaba tan enojado que mejor salió a caminar por el jardín para tratar de tranquilizarse y convencerse de que la única razón por la que extrañaba a Mayura era porque se había acostumbrado a ella y su forma de ser, no podía ser otra cosa, solo eso, pero si era así entonces por qué no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Narugami?

-señor Loki, lo estábamos buscando, la cena ya esta lista- le sonrió Yamino mientras que llegaba con el pequeño perro a su lado, pero ambos se miraron confundidos después de ver la expresión de Loki

-papa…. Haz estado muy extraño todo este tiempo-

-no es nada Fenrir, creo que estoy algo cansado, solo eso, mejor vamos a comer- les sonrió un poco para no preocuparlos y entro con ellos a la casa, intentaba actuar normalmente mientras cenaban pero era algo complicado

-señor Loki estuve pensando en algo- guardo silencio algo dudoso de continuar, la verdad hace mucho quería decirlo pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su padre y tampoco estaba convencido de si era la mejor idea

-que ocurre Yamino? Puedes decirme lo que sea- Loki miro curioso a su hijo pero aun así este no se veía muy convencido de hablar, suspiro aburrido –solo dilo tranquilo, sabes que no me enojaría con ustedes-

-bueno yo…- se puso algo nervioso y miro a Fenrir que lo miraba con cara de que si no decía nada lo haría el, ya había sido algo que habían hablado los dos hace mucho –señor Loki…. Me gustaría…. Me gustaría regresar….-

-regresar?- Loki se quedo pensativo con eso, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería – te gustaría regresar a las profundidades del mar?-

-no! Claro que no señor Loki, no me refería a eso- se exalto mucho levantando se de repente y asustando a Loki por la reacción, se sonrojo por como se había comportado y trato de calmarse sentándose de nuevo –me refería señor Loki a que me gustaría regresar…. Me gustaría regresar a la agencia Enjaku… a la tierra de los humanos….- Loki soltó su cubierto por la impresión lo que asusto a Yamino que de inmediato hablo –y Fenrir también quiere!-

-qué? Tonto por que me metes a mi?- el pequeño perro le gritaba a su hermano tratando de saltarle encima

-es verdad? Ustedes quieren regresar donde los humanos?- les pregunto ya más calmado y analizando la petición de sus hijos

-así es señor Loki, ha pasado mucho tiempo y seria agradable, además ya no hay problemas acá así que podríamos tomarnos un tiempo para ir- Yamino le sonrió ya más tranquilo mientras le exponía su idea

-la verdad es que extraña estar comprando cosas- Fenrir se burlo por lo que Yamino lo miro molesto –bueno papa, te haría bien cambiar de ambiente y ya podemos estar tranquilos, además podríamos visitar a la chica del misterio-

-Mayura…- susurro Loki pensando en la idea, no estaba seguro

-señor Loki, Fenrir y yo nunca le pedimos nada, pero creemos que es lo mejor para todos, le hará bien y como dice Fenrir podremos ver a la señorita Mayura, todos la extrañamos y a ella le alegraría nuestra visita-

-o se enojara por irnos sin despedirnos- susurro Fenrir por lo bajo pero todos lo escucharon

-chicos yo….- los miro y suspiro, era cierto que ellos nunca le pedían nada y ahora que lo hacían el no podía negárselo, además el también quería regresar, quería ver a Mayura y sinceramente una parte de el quería averiguar si lo que le había dicho Narugami era cierto y estaba enamorado, la verdad ni él lo sabía y regresando, tal vez podría encontrar la respuesta –está bien, si eso es lo que desean, regresaremos por un tiempo y volveremos a abrir la agencia- sonrió mientras Fenrir saltaba hacia él y lo lamia emocionado, Yamino sonreía muy feliz desde su silla.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo y Loki había comunicado su decisión a los demás dioses se reunió con sus dos hijos que se veían muy emocionados, Loki sonrió al verlos así, hace mucho que no los veía tan animaos y debía confesar que él se sentía igual, aunque también un poco asustado de ver a Mayura, pensaba en lo molesta que ella estaría por haberse ido de esa forma pero sonreía al imaginarla diciendo que tal vez había sido un misterio paranormal, definitivamente quería verla de nuevo, sin esperar más apareció su báculo y en compañía de sus hijos y un ansioso Narugami que quería regresar también desaparecieron, materializándose en la entrada de la mansión

-tanto tiempo que no veníamos aquí… nada ha cambiado- susurro Yamino mirando alrededor con una sonrisa

-pero tendrán que trabajar mucho, la mansión esta caída a pedazos- Narugami observaba como la casa estaba sucia y descuidada, llena de hierba y con los ladrillos gastados

-tendremos querido Narugami o acaso en donde te quedaras a dormir- Loki lo miro de forma maliciosa mientras abría la reja y entraba a la casa observando todo con nostalgia, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del despacho encontrándose con su silla, se sentó en ella y cerró los ojos imaginando una vez más a Mayura abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa

-lo ve señor Loki? Era una buena idea regresar- Yamino lo observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa –no debe de preocuparse por nada, mañana a esta hora la casa estará en perfectas condiciones-

-lo se Yamino pero ahora no quiero eso-

-quieres ir a ver a la chica del misterio cierto?- Fenrir salto a sus piernas mientras Narugami se ubicaba al lado de Yamino

-si, no puedo esperar, debemos ir a verla-

-pero iras de esa forma Loki?- le pregunto Narugami al ver que el dios tenía su forma verdadera –ella no te reconocerá-

-lo sé, pero estuve pensándolo y no es bueno llegar así de repente sin una explicación de porque nos marchamos, quiero empezar bien y la forma de hacerlo es con la verdad, ya no hay peligro ahora que Odín cayo-

-entonces le dirás la verdad sobre ti y todos nosotros papi- el perro lo miraba no muy convencido

-a mi me parece bien lo que dice el señor Loki, lo mejor es ser sincero y empezar las cosas bien, así que lo mejor es que vayamos a buscar a Mayura- todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el templo, observando las cosas que habían cambiando en la ciudad desde que se marcharon, Loki iba muy emocionado y nervioso por lo que cada vez caminaba más rápido, cuando por fin diviso el templo a lo lejos, se detuvieron a la entrada y observaron todo

-se ve raro- susurro Narugami observando el templo que se veía oscuro y lleno de polvo –como que por aquí no viene nadie en mucho tiempo- se acerco a la casa y golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondía

-parece abandonado papi- Fenrir se acerco a la puerta y olfateo un poco –no hay nadie en casa y al parecer desde hace mucho-

-que extraño señor Loki, a lo mejor Mayura y el señor Misao se mudaron a otro sitio, podemos preguntar al lado, a lo mejor deben saber hacia dónde se marcharon- Loki asintió y así caminaron todos juntos a la tienda siguiente al templo, se acercaron a donde una vendedora que los atendió de forma amable

-disculpe señora, quisiéramos saber que ha pasado con los habitantes del templo Daidouji, hemos venido de visita pero al parecer no hay nadie y todo se ve muy abandonado- le pregunto Yamino a la señora siempre con su tono cortes

-bueno, en realidad está abandonado hace un año, luego de la tragedia el señor Misao no resistió vivir allí y abandono el templo a la semana- la señora miraba con pesar y con tristeza, su relato solo confundía a todos

-tragedia? a que se refiere? Por que se marcho a la semana? A la semana de qué?- Loki empezaba a alterarse, no le agradaba para nada ese relato

-pues del accidente de su hija… el señor Misao no lo soporto y se marcho una semana después del accidente de Mayura-

-Ma… Mayura?...- Loki no se lo podía creer… Mayura había sufrido un accidente?...

CONTINUARA….

**Por favor dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto y si continúo la historia, gracias por leer n_n**


	3. Desolación

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, me alegra que les este gustando, también agradezco enormemente por sus comentarios y sugerencias, me entusiasman a continuar escribiendo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo n_n**

Loki aun no se lo podía creer, no le cabía la idea en la cabeza de que Mayura había sufrido un accidente, aunque eso no era muy difícil de predecir ya que Mayura siempre fue bastante distraída y torpe, pero el siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla y evitar que se metiera en problemas o se causara aun daño, pero aun así ahora había sufrido un accidente y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no estar allí con ella para cuidarla, no sabía porque sentía ese sentimiento de culpa pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Solo miro a sus hijos y a Narugami que tenían la misma expresión de confusión y preocupación, iba a preguntarle más a la vendedora sobre el asunto pero ella se encontraba ya atendiendo a otro cliente.

-Señor Loki… que hacemos?- Yamino lo miro sin saber claramente que hacer o a donde ir

-Sinceramente no lo sé Yamino- Loki suspiro y salió de la tienda viendo el templo Daidouji con tristeza y pensando en donde podría conseguir noticias de Mayura

-Oigan y si le preguntamos a algún familiar o amigo de ella- todos giraron a ver al pequeño cachorro que había planteado la idea, pero ninguno decía nada

-No conozco ningún otro familiar de Mayura, que yo sepa solo eran su padre y ella, nunca menciono a nadie más y menos a sus amigos, ella nunca hablaba de nadie, creo que solo de Narugami y de Freyr con lo de su club de misterios- Loki estaba cansado y desesperado, no encontraba ninguna solución

-Te olvidas de alguien Loki- Susurro Narugami pensativo – Aun queda alguien más que pueda ayudarnos… Kotaro…- Todos lo miraron recordando al chico, el hablaba mucho con Mayura y ellos lo conocían, parecía ser la última salida.

Ya de acuerdo con eso se propusieron a encontrar a Kotaro, era algo difícil ya que no sabían donde vivía, pero preguntando pudieron averiguar la ubicación de las empresas Kakinouchi y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la central, Loki se veía bastante preocupado y eso inquietaba mas a sus hijos y a Narugami; cuando por fin llegaron tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que por fin Kotaro pudo atenderlos, cuando los vio no los reconoció hasta que se fijo detenidamente en Narugami y en Yamino, no reconoció a Loki en su forma adulta aunque si se le hacía muy familiar.

-Vaya, quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver después de 6 largos años- Kotaro los saludo mientras los recibía en su oficina –Se fueron de repente sin decirle nada a nadie, pensé que no regresarían-

-Bueno, teníamos muchos asuntos pendientes que no podían esperar y tuvimos que dejarlo todo- Narugami trataba de encontrar una excusa convincente y que no los hiciera entrar en muchos detalles

-Kotaro, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo y queríamos saludarte, aunque la razón de nuestra visita es para preguntarte si sabes dónde se encuentra Mayura, fuimos al templo Daidouji pero nos dijeron que hace un año está abandonado después del accidente, aunque no supimos de que hablaban y menos de ningún accidente, nos gustaría ver a Mayura y saber cómo esta- Yamino se apresuro a preguntar ya que veía la impaciencia de su padre que permanecía en silencio

-Así que no están enterados….- La mirada de Kotaro entristeció y se puso algo oscura mientras se ponía de pie, salió y le aviso a su secretaria que se tomaría la tarde, luego los miro a todos desde la puerta –Síganme… yo los llevare con Mayura-

Loki sonrió un poco más tranquilo, Kotaro los llevaría donde Mayura y ya podría descansar al asegurarse de que estaba bien, sin perder tiempo todos lo siguieron asediándolo con preguntas sobre el accidente o sobre lo que había pasado en esos años, pero aun así Kotaro no les respondía nada, seguía caminando con la misma mirada y logrando inquietar aun mas a todos.

Después de unos 10 minutos caminando se detuvo en una floristería, al entrar lo saludaron amablemente y le preguntaron si quería lo mismo de todas las semanas, el asintió y en seguida le trajeron un ramo de orquídeas blancas atadas con una cinta violeta, a todos les pareció raro pero supusieron que era un regalo para Mayura; siguieron caminando luego de esa pequeña parada deteniéndose después frente a unas grandes rejas de color negro, ninguno entendía nada hasta ver mas allá de las puertas y encontrarse contra un gran campo lleno de lapidas de piedra, la sangre de todos se heló al imaginarse lo peor, aun así Kotaro solo entro y camino en una dirección ya conocida para él hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a una lapida, cuando todos leyeron el nombre en ella solo pudieron sentir como algo en el interior de ellos se rompía.

-Aquí esta ella…. Mayura…- Susurro Kotaro mirando la fría tumba de la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-No…. No puede ser cierto…- Loki solo miraba la tumba una y otra vez para asegurarse de que estaba leyendo mal el nombre grabado en la piedra –Mayura no puede estar…. Ella no…-

-Muerta?... si, si lo está- Kotaro se arrodillo frente a la tumba y coloco el ramo de orquídeas sobre ella acariciando un poco la piedra con sus dedos –el señor Misao nunca fue capaz de volver a visitarla luego del entierro, fue mucho para él y abandono la ciudad, así que nadie más viene a visitarla, es bastante triste… Mayura debe de sentirse muy sola… así que todas las semanas vengo a visitarla y le traigo un ramo de orquídeas blancas, así ella no se sentirá olvidada…-

-Pero… como fue que paso esto? Como es que Mayura está muerta?- Yamino no podía explicarse nada, sentía mucha tristeza y al ver a los demás sabía que no era el único, la expresión de Loki solo era de un profundo dolor, Fenrir lo noto así que se acerco a él cómo dándole apoyo ya que el solo estaba ahí con su vista fija en el nombre de Mayura sin podérselo creer aun

-Sucedió hace un año, fue un auto quien lo hizo… yo estaba con ella- Kotaro cerró los ojos con tristeza recordando aquel día –Tome su mano y le pedí que resistiera mientras ella decía que le dolía, no puedo olvidarlo… no puedo olvidar ese día, luego ella sonrió…- todos lo miraron intrigado por el relato y mas por esa parte –Sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía…. Sonrió porque lo vio a él… a Loki, luego cerró sus ojos y dejo de respirar….- Suspiro y se puso de pie de nuevo mientras todos estaban impresionados

-A… a Loki? Como que vio a Loki?- Narugami se adelanto preguntando mientras todos miraban a Kotaro aun mas confundidos, el solo los miro y comenzó a relatarles lo que había pasado en esos cinco años con Mayura y como la había afectado la partida de Loki, como se había quedado sola y triste visitando diariamente la mansión esperándolo, como se había alejado de todo y luego como ese día decía que lo vio en la ventana y corrió sin ver el auto.

-Mayura….- Loki solo se giro susurrando su nombre, sentía una tristeza y un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado y lo peor de todo, sentía culpa, sabía que era el responsable, Kotaro se lo había confirmado en ese relato, jamás pensó que con marcharse le causaría tanto daño, sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, pero no le interesaba, estaba enojado, estaba furioso consigo mismo, el era el responsable, era el asesino de Mayura Daidouji porque no fue el auto el que le quito la vida ese día, fue él quien mato su espíritu cuando se marcho condenándola a la soledad.

-Papi… tu no…- El pequeño perro se acerco a él y lo miro descifrando sus pensamiento, pero no pudo seguir al ver algo transparente brotar de los ojos de su padre, se sorprendió mucho, verlo llorar era algo increíble y mas por una humana así que solo dio un paso hacia atrás mirando a su hermano menor

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que dijo Loki haciendo aparecer una hermosa flor roja entre su mano, se acerco a la lapida y se arrodillo frente a ella dejando la flor al lado de las orquídeas, luego se puso de pie y se retiro en silencio sin mirar a nadie, seguido de Fenrir que corrió detrás de él mientras que Yamino y Narugami le agradecían a Kotaro para salir corriendo detrás del dios.

Desde que llego a la mansión Loki se encerró en su despacho sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera una mirada, solo cerró la puerta impidiéndole la entrada incluso a Fenrir, se sentó en su silla y apoyo sus brazos sobre el escritorio y su rostro sobre sus manos como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando estaba pensando, su mirada era triste, su alma estaba destrozada, estuvo casi una hora en esa posición sin moverse, con su mirada en el vacío, finalmente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el despacho, con cada paso que daba sentía que se desesperaba, que el dolor y la tristeza lo consumían, no soporto mas y golpeo su puño con fuerza contra el escritorio.

-Eres una tonta…. Mayura….- Eso fue lo único que salió de los labios del dios, lo dijo con furia, con tristeza, lo dijo incluso con asco, ya no podía resistirlo más, no podía aguantarlo, por más que trataba de guardar su dolor y ahogarlo en lo más profundo de su ser no fue capaz, una a una las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin poderlas contener mas y entonces el dios se desespero, el dolor fue más fuerte que él, grito… grito con todas sus fuerzas para después caer de rodillas susurrando el nombre de la chica una y otra vez mientras que afuera de la habitación sus hijos se miraban entre sí compartiendo el dolor de su padre.

Al parecer el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con Loki para llorar la perdida de Mayura, habían pasado tres días ya y no paraba de llorar, tres días en los que Loki no había salido de su despacho para nada ni dejaba entrar a nadie, Yamino se paraba en la puerta con comida para el pero por más que lo llamara el no respondía, Narugami le gritaba desde afuera que no podía seguir así pero no hacia caso y Fenrir solo pasaba día y noche cuidando la puerta de aquella habitación.

En el interior se encontraba Loki , sentado en el sofá en el que Mayura se sentaba cuando lo visitaba, no tenia su saco y su camisa estaba algo desabotonada, su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus ojos miraban perdidamente el techo, no quería ver nada más, si miraba la puerta solo podía pensar que ya nunca mas vería a Mayura entrar por ella con esa gran sonrisa, si miraba la mesa pensaba que ya jamás Mayura se abalanzaría sobre ella a preguntar por un nuevo misterio, si miraba el sofá pensaba en que mas nunca la vería allí sentada tomando el té y disfrutando de los postres de Yamino, definitivamente estaba destrozado.

Al cuarto día por fin salió, su expresión solo denotaba tristeza, sus hijos y Narugami estaba en la puerta mirándolo preocupado, el solo susurro un lo siento y menciono que saldría a caminar a pesar de la lluvia, nadie se atrevió a detenerlo, al menos ya había salido del despacho, luego verían como hacían para animarlo, ahora entendían que el necesitaba estar solo y de alguna forma ellos también necesitaban lidiar con su tristeza propia.

Loki camino por aquellas calles, detestaba el agua, odiaba la lluvia y mojarse, pero aun así eso no le impedía ir al único lugar en donde quería estar, estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que hasta sentía que se merecía el agua que le caía encima. Al llegar al cementerio siguió el camino indicado por Kotaro aquel día, ahí sobre la tumba estaban ya algo maltrechas las orquídeas, pero la flor roja estaba intacta e igual de hermosa que aquel día que él la puso, una flor mágica que nunca se marchitaría.

-Solo quisiera que pudieras perdonarme… no debí de haberte dejado sola… no sabía que era tan importante para ti… ni tampoco sabía… lo importante que eres para mi…- Se sentó frente a la tumba a pesar del molesto césped mojado, solo suspiro y se quedo mirando con tristeza –Sabia lo descuidada que eras y aun así no te cuide mejor… tal vez si era mejor que olvidaras… pero eras tan terca y seguías buscándome…- Sonrió un poco con tristeza –Nunca dejaste de buscarme ni de esperarme… yo no merecía que me quisieras tanto… tenias toda la razón… realmente la tenias al no creer en los dioses… después de todo se llevaron a tu madre… te dejaron sola y luego te llevaron de este mundo, no te protegí…. No fui un buen dios…-

Loki movió su mano de forma delicada sobre la lapida, esta brillo y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer cientos de flores rojas, iguales a la que hacia dejado allí ese día, estas rodearon y cubrieron a la tumba por completo.

-Se que esto no mejora nada pero… una flor para ti por cada vez que deseaste que regresara, llamaste mi nombre y… yo no vine a ti… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te cause…- Loki entristeció mas, solo deseaba tenerla frente a él para poder decirle esas palabras, pero por su idiotez ahora solo quedaba una inerte lapida con la que tenía que hablar, esperando que de alguna forma ella pudiera escucharlo

-Perdóname…- pidió una vez más poniéndose de pie para después susurrar al viento –Te quiero…. Mayura….-

CONTINUARA…..

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia son bien recibidos, dentro de poco les traeré el siguiente cap n_n**


	4. Culpa

**Estoy muy feliz porque les ha gustado mi historia, agradezco muchos sus comentarios y el tiempo dedicado a esta narración, me seguiré esforzando para que siga siendo de su agradado, ahora sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo…**

-Perdóname…- pidió una vez más poniéndose de pie para después susurrar al viento –Te quiero…. Mayura….-

Después de susurrar estas palabras Loki emprendió su regreso a la agencia, se sentía muy mal, incomodo por no poder controlar tantas emociones en su interior, nunca pensó que podría sentir tantas cosas a la vez y que el dolor pudiera ser tan fuerte, estaba realmente enojado, quería enojarse con Mayura por extrañarlo tanto y ser tan descuidada, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba enojado con el mismo, furioso por haberse marchado y no cuidarla como debía, era el culpable de todo lo que pasaba por haberla abandonado y jamás podría perdonárselo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron mecánicamente hacia la mansión, en la puerta lo esperaban sus hijos y Narugami, todos con caras de tristeza, Yamino intento sonreírle para darle la bienvenida, pero solo logro formar una sonrisa triste y dolorosa, Fenrir corrió hacia su padre y este lo levanto acariciándolo, Narugami solo se recostó en el marco de la puerta cerrando los ojos mientras Loki caminaba hacia ellos.

-Entonces… que haremos ahora Loki?... que haremos ahora que Daidouji no está aquí?- por fin se atrevió a preguntar Narugami abriendo sus ojos despacio y observando a Loki seriamente

-Ahora que ella no está, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… regresaremos a Asgard-

-Sera como usted desee amo Loki- Yamino miro a su padre unos momentos, este paso a su lado y subió al despacho con Fenrir en sus brazos, Yamino solo se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer mientras Narugami suspiraba y se marchaba a su habitación.

Dos días después ya estaba todo listo para regresar a la tierra de los dioses, Loki no mejoraba de ninguna forma su estado de ánimo, casi no hablaba y solo estaba ahí sentado en su silla mirando el sillón vacío, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar el nombre de Mayura frente a el ya que cada vez que lo hacían el solo susurraba que era su culpa. Al menos ya comía algo, pero siempre quería estar solo, Narugami estaba cansado de eso ya así que decidió enfrentarlo, cuando Yamino le pidió que le avisara a Loki que era hora de partir, encontró la oportunidad perfecta.

-Hasta cuando vas a estar así Loki?- pregunto Narugami entrando al despacho y colocándose frente al escritorio, aun así Loki ni siquiera lo miro

-Creo que tenias razón Narugami…- el mencionado solo lo miro confuso antes de que Loki continuara –Creo que tenias razón… tal vez si estoy enamorado de ella… no lo sé… porque… de que otra forma puedo sentirme así?…-

-Los sentimientos son algo muy confuso Loki, supongo que los dioses no nos preocupamos mucho pensando en ellos ya que tenemos toda la eternidad… nuestro tiempo no está contado como el de los humanos, no nos preocupamos del fin de las cosas-

-Ni tampoco nos preocupamos por lo que tenemos- Loki se levanto a observar por la ventana dándole la espalda a su amigo-

-Aun así, no podemos hacer nada Loki, ella se ha ido, es bastante triste pero para nosotros la vida continua, tu tiempo no debe detenerse en esto-

-Es mi culpa…- Narugami no lo entendía –Debí quedarme aquí….-

-No podrías saber que esto iba a suceder, esas cosas solo pasan, sabes bien que el destino es algo caprichoso-

-Lo sé, tan caprichoso que el mío esta sellado…- Loki suspiro pesadamente, de que le servía una eternidad de esa forma –Realmente soy como el fuego… consumo hasta cenizas todo lo que toco-

-Loki… las cosas no son así- Narugami empezaba a sentirse muy mal por Loki, nunca lo había visto así, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en él, la cosa era más preocupante de lo que él pensaba

-Claro que lo es… todo a mi alrededor se quema- Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, con desesperación –Yamino… condenado a vivir solo aislado, Fenrir encadenado como un monstruo en el frio… luego Hel… sola y abandonada en la oscuridad y ahora Mayura… todos sufren cuando estoy cerca-

-Las cosas ya no son así, tus hijos están ahora contigo, ya no están solos, las cosas con Hel están arregladas, ya no es así- Narugami sujeto los hombros de Loki y lo giro para que lo mirara, se sorprendió al ver la expresión del dios del caos, era realmente lamentable

-Porque su vida es eterna…. Siempre hay tiempo… pero en la vida de Mayura el tiempo se acabo, yo lo acabe y su destino se sello ese día-

-Padre… es hora de irnos- Fueron interrumpidos por Fenrir que entro despacio, hace rato estaba escuchando la conversación y decidió detenerla antes de que su padre siguiera torturándose a sí mismo con la culpa, Narugami solo suspiro y camino detrás del cachorro mientras Loki los seguía.

El regreso a Asgard fue completamente normal, Loki se marcho de regreso a su hogar junto a sus hijos mientras Narugami hacia lo mismo, todos pensaron que tal vez el cambio de ambiente mejoraría el humor de Loki al no haber tantas cosas que le recordaran a Mayura, pero aun así nada en el cambio.

Loki no solo estaba triste y dolido, estaba molesto consigo mismo, pero más que todo estaba confundido, de verdad que no entendía como los humanos podían controlar tantas sensaciones, aunque ese no era el mayor problema, lo fundamental era explicarse por que la muerte de Mayura le había dado tan duro, no lograba sobrellevarlo y así los días pasaran solo conseguía sentirse peor; la extrañaba mucho y no quería aceptar la idea de no volver a verla de nuevo, tal vez estaba enamorado o tal vez no, o quizás solo era la culpa, simplemente ni el mismo sabía que era lo que sentía por la chica.

Los días pasaban y Loki no podía encontrar paz, no conseguía sentirse mejor; en sus sueños Mayura aparecía sonriéndole y llamándolo como siempre mientras extendía su mano hacia él, entonces Loki feliz de verla corría hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de tomar su mano, una horrible oscuridad aparecía y se llevaba a la chica en su interior, mientras el solo gritaba su nombre desesperado sin poder entrar a ese lugar; Loki ya ni dormía temeroso y deprimido de perder a Mayura todas las noches en sus sueños.

Fenrir y Yamino estaban muy desesperados de ver a su padre en esas condiciones, ellos también extrañaban a Mayura, pero entendían que como humana algún día la muerte iría por ella, solo que su padre no entendía eso y lo peor era que se culpaba de ello, eso estaba destruyendo al dios desde adentro.

-Las cosas no pueden seguir así, papá no puede seguir lamentándose- el pequeño perro estaba bastante molesto mientras hablaba con su hermano

-Pero no podemos hacer nada hermano, el no quiere escucharnos, solo quiere estar solo, he tratado de hablar con él y no nos hace caso-

-Si a nosotros no nos escucha debe haber alguien a quien sí- Fenrir se quedo pensativo mientras Yamino lo miraba confundido hasta que algo se le ocurrió

-Crees que tal vez escuche a Hel?- el cachorro lo miro algo esperanzado –No es necesario que ella le diga mucho, creo que verla alegraría mucho al señor Loki, si ella lo visitara entonces él se repondría y empezaría a pensar en otras cosas-

-Vaya, por fin pensaste y tuviste una buena idea… pero no sabemos si ella quiera venir o si pueda-

-Podemos intentarlo, no perderíamos nada, será difícil pero la sorpresa haría muy feliz al señor Loki, al menos por unos días-

Después de ponerse de acuerdo para convencer a Hel de que visitara a su padre, Yamino y Fenrir partieron sin decirle nada a Loki para poder traer a su hermana, Loki noto su ausencia pero no dijo nada, supuso que ellos también necesitaban su tiempo y que no era precisamente agradable permanecer a su lado si seguía así de deprimido, además quizás era mejor así, pensaba que si sus hijos se alejaban de esa forma el no podría lastimarlos, no los perdería como a Mayura y estarían mejor.

El tiempo pasaba muy diferente en Asgard a como lo hacía en el mundo de los humanos y para Loki era mucho más lento y torturador, ahora que sus hijos se habían ido se sentía más solo que nunca y aunque solo habían pasado 3 días en tiempo humano, el sentía que era una eternidad, el encierro lo estaba desesperando y la voz de Mayura que retumbaba en su cabeza llamando su nombre lo convencía de que estaba perdiendo la razón así que decidió pasar un rato en los jardines para poderse despejar un poco.

-Mayura… aunque te fuiste no sales de mi cabeza… sigues allí… culpándome por dejarte…- Loki no sabía qué hacer, solo se sentó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos pensando, últimamente hacia mucho eso, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió una mano suave que se poso en su hombro

-A veces pensar tanto no es bueno padre- La chica de cabello rosa pálido le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado, Loki no podía creerlo, Hel estaba ahí sentada, al verla sonrió, por fin sonrió sinceramente

-Hel… realmente eres tú? Que haces aquí?- Loki la abrazo sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndola pero sintiéndose muy feliz de que su padre se alegrara por verla

-Mis hermanos dijeron que me necesitabas- Hel correspondió su abrazo mientras Loki veía a unos metros a sus otros dos hijos sonriendo, les devolvió la sonrisa agradeciéndoles por haber traído a Hel y darle un poco de luz a su tristeza

-Tenían razón… estoy muy feliz de verte Hel…- se separo de ella despacio sonriéndole mientras la contemplaba –Debió ser muy difícil para ti haber venido… gracias por estar aquí- Loki sonrió de nuevo pero poco a poco su sonrisa se hizo triste

-Es más importante estar contigo cuando me necesitas- Hel le sonrió también pero noto su cambio poniéndose más seria –Que sucede contigo padre? Mis hermanos me dijeron que te encontrabas mal, pero no me explicaron el motivo, solo dijeron que mi presencia te agradaría… dime por que estas tan triste-

-Alguien muy apreciado por mi falleció…. Una amiga…. Humana-

-Humana?... disculpa padre… pero nunca pensé que te pondrías así por una humana-

-Yo tampoco imagine siquiera que me dolería tanto- Loki sonreía, aunque era una sonrisa triste que solo intentaba enmascarar su dolor –Pero ella era especial… no era una humana cualquiera-

-La única humana a la que has querido tanto y que te importaba de esa forma era aquella chica… Mayura- Hel noto la mueca de dolor de su padre al escuchar su nombre, ella solo se puso de pie y le dio la espalda –Pero ya hace mucho que falleció… es raro que te pongas así ahora- Loki la miro confundida, como es que sabía que había pasado tiempo? –Hace un año que Mayura está conmigo-

-Que… que estás diciendo Hel?- Loki se levanto alterado caminado hacia su hija sin creer lo que había escuchado –Mayura está contigo?-

-Así es padre- Hel lo miro confundido, los ojos de Loki brillaban de una forma diferente, si Mayura estaba con Hel, entonces tal vez el podría verla de nuevo…

CONTINUARA…..

**De nuevo gracias por leer y por los ánimos, sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mi, tratare de seguirlo muy pronto y espero que les guste como hasta ahora n_n**


	5. Inseguridad

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza pero tuve una semana realmente ocupada con mis estudios, agradezco de nuevo sus comentarios y me alegra mucho de que les guste, disfruten del capitulo n_n**

Loki miraba fijamente a Hel aunque su mente solo pensaba en que podría volver a ver a Mayura, aun así estaba confundido, no quería ilusionarse en vano, aun así era imposible no hacerlo, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con alegría al contemplar esa posibilidad, quería verla una vez más y estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

-Padre… estas bien?- preguntó Hel colocando de nuevo su mano sobre el hombro de Loki

-Si Hel… ahora lo estoy- le sonrió de forma sincera más relajado –Pero quiero que me expliques algo-

-Sobre Mayura cierto?- Loki la miro asintió con la cabeza –Te responderé todo lo que quieras padre pero dime algo primero, no sabías que había muerto? Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya…-

-No Hel, no lo sabía, me entere hace unos días que regrese al mundo de los humanos…-

Loki se sintió de nuevo culpable por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para regresar, Mayura había muerto hace un año y el no lo sabía, ni siquiera se entero del momento en el que sucedió , no sabía ni como se presentaría ante ella después de haberle fallado de esa forma, Mayura debería estar decepcionada.

-Hel, quiero saber cómo es que Mayura está contigo, no me explico cómo es que ella llego al inframundo y entró a tus dominios-

-Bueno padre, se supone que no tendría que estar conmigo, ella no vino a mi- Loki la miraba muy confundido, no entendía lo que su hija decía –Cuando Mayura falleció me desconcerté mucho porque se el cariño que le tenias aun siendo una humana, todo lo que arriesgaste por ella cuando quería vengarme de ti, no pensé que la dejarías morir….-

-Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara…. Pero aun así no hice nada para evitarlo… no la cuide….- Loki se sintió mal de nuevo bajando su cabeza

-Descuida padre, no te estoy culpando por nada de lo sucedido- Hel le sonrió un poco tratando de tranquilizar a Loki –Bueno Mayura falleció pero aun así su alma no se resignaba a descansar en paz… no era capaz de hacerlo, estaba llena de dolor y de tristeza, aunque murió no fue el final para ella, no conseguía la tranquilidad que necesitaba así que se encontraba atrapada entre los dos mundos, no podía estar con los vivos, pero tampoco iba con los muertos, así que su alma vagaba en eterna soledad… padre, fue el camino que ella eligió-

-Hel… eso suena horrible…- Loki suspiro tristemente, ni siquiera después de su muerte Mayura encontraba tranquilidad, todo lo contrario seguía triste y sola

-Recuerdo aquella vez… fue poco lo que la conocí pero pude ver que era una buena persona, debía serlo para que la quisieras tanto, no me pareció justo que sufriera de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarle a encontrar esa tranquilidad, aun así sentí que debía hacer algo por la persona que hacia tan feliz a mi padre-

-Gracias por eso Hel… por pensar en mí, en ella- Loki estaba sinceramente agradecido de que su hija hiciera lo que él no hizo, preocuparse por Mayura, de verdad le debía mucho

-No te preocupes- Hel continuo la historia –Después de ver que la situación no mejoraba fui por Mayura, no era bueno que estuviera sola y creo que yo…. No quería estarlo tampoco y necesitaba algo de compañía también, así que la lleve conmigo, aunque las cosas no cambiaron mucho, su ánimo no mejora ni tampoco está dispuesta a transcender-

-Entiendo… no sabía que había sido tan fuerte el daño en ella-

-Pero no debes de culparte padre, sabes que los hilos del destino están tejidos desde el comienzo, pasara lo que pasara estaba escrito que terminaría así-

-Puede que el final sea el mismo… pero no significa que el camino tenga que ser tormentoso- Loki se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Hel para que caminara a su lado

-Piensas demasiado padre… - Hel lo miro unos momentos para aceptar su invitación mientras miraba a Yamino y a Fenrir indicándoles con la mirada que Loki estaría bien con ella

-Hel, necesito pedirte algo-

-Quieres verla… no es así padre?-

-Así es, quiero verla una vez más, hablar con ella… disculparme por lo que ha pasado, al menos le debo eso…-

-Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres padre?... creo que deberías de pensarlo bien-

-Ya lo he pensado mucho Hel, quiero verla… daría lo que fuera por verla de nuevo-

-Pero dime que le dirás cuando la veas? Como crees que ella reaccionara? No creo que sea algo que debas de tomar tan a la ligera-

-Lo sé bien, pero nada de eso me importa, la abandone una vez, no puedo hacerle lo mismo de nuevo-

-Crees que cambiara en algo el hecho de que la veas?-

-No lo sé Hel… sinceramente no lo sé, pero quiero creer que así será-

Loki miraba a Hel con mucha determinación, estaba completamente seguro que lo único que quería hacer era ver a Mayura una vez más y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, Hel comprendió eso al verlo y vio que era inútil decirle lo contrario, su padre se veía muy triste y arrepentido, demasiado aunque Mayura había muerto.

-Padre….- Loki la miro extrañado ya que Hel se había detenido y lo miraba dudosa de lo que iba a decir

-Sucede algo?-

-Padre quiero preguntarte algo-

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea- Loki le sonrió un poco pero la seriedad de Hel lo ponía un poco nervioso, no se imaginaba que era lo que iba a preguntarle y que tan importante seria para su reacción

-Quisiera saber… padre, estas enamorado de Mayura?-

Loki se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, jamás imagino que su hija le iba a preguntar algo como eso, era una pregunta demasiado complicada, ni siquiera el tenia la respuesta a ella y empezaba a molestarle el hecho de que todos le dijeran eso cuando él no podía explicarse el porqué, por que todos le preguntaban si estaba enamorado de Mayura? Acaso eso significaba que si lo estaba?

-Eso… eso es algo que intento averiguar Hel-

-Como es eso padre, no entiendo cómo es que debes averiguar si estas enamorado de ella- la chica lo miraba confundida, no entendía a Loki

-Es que no se si lo estoy…. No sé si amo a Mayura y quiero averiguarlo… tal vez viéndola pueda responder esa pregunta y saber de una vez por todas que es lo que siento hacia ella-

-Y si descubres que es cierto y si la amas?- Loki la miro atenta, temía por lo que iba a decir, ya sabía cuales serian sus siguientes palabras –Ella está muerta padre… no puede regresar a tu lado…-

-no lo sé… creo que por ahora solo debo de preocuparme por una cosa a la vez-

Loki le sonrió de forma triste, claro que había contemplado esa posibilidad desde que Hel le dijo que Mayura estaba con él, pero no quería pensar en eso, hacerlo era algo torturador, ya lo enfrentaría cuando llegara el momento si descubría que amaba a Mayura, pero primero tenía que verla a ella, pedirle disculpas y luego descifrar sus sentimientos.

-Entonces si tu decisión es verla, ven conmigo padre, aunque sabes que el camino es largo y difícil y que debes estar consciente de todo lo que pueda pasar- Hel se adelanto caminando para que Loki la siguiera

-Lo sé bien Hel, por eso he tomado esta decisión, llévame con Mayura- Hel asintió y siguió caminando mientras Loki la seguía pero se detuvo un momento viendo a Yamino y a Fenrir que estaban observándolos un poco a alejados –Voy a ver a Mayura-

-Por favor tenga mucho cuidado amo Loki- Yamino le sonrió de forma alegre, por fin su padre iba a poder verla

-Te estaremos esperando papi, sabemos que Hel te cuidara bien- la nombrada se giro y le sonrió a sus hermanos

-Por favor salude de nuestra parte a Mayura-

-Lo hare Yamino, cuídense ustedes también-

Loki se despidió de sus hijos y camino detrás de Hel hacia su mundo, iba un poco nervioso porque habían muchas cosas que tendría que decir y hacer, no sabía cómo sería la reacción de Mayura, ni tampoco la suya al verla, el camino realmente no era nada con todo el enredo que tenía en su cabeza, no miraba nada y caminaba por inercia, Hel al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos tampoco se atrevía a hablarle, así que fue un largo camino en completo silencio mientras que el dios trataba de ordenar sus propias ideas.

Cuando Hel se detuvo por fin, Loki tuvo que hacerlo, estaba distraído pero al levantar la vista vio la enorme muralla que separaba al inframundo de los demás lugares y frente a él una gran puerta de reja negra que se abría para ellos.

-Hemos llegado padre, sígueme, Mayura pasa todo su tiempo en el mismo lugar-

Loki caminaba viéndolo todo, era un lugar bastante sombrío y escalofriante, todo el paisaje muerto y el clima frio, la oscuridad y la niebla lo cubría todo, se sentía algo mal de que su hija viviera en un lugar como ese, ahora entendía más que antes el odio que le tenía Hel por olvidarla y dejarla sola en ese lugar.

Después de caminar unos momentos a través del sombrío paisaje lleno de tumbas por fin Loki reconoció algo, la montaña con el camino de cementerio que rodeaba aquella escalera que llevaba a la cima, mismas escaleras que recorrió hace años detrás de su hija, tal como lo hacía ahora. Miraba atentamente aquel camino mientras se acercaba mas a la cima, al llegar a ella estaba aquel campo extenso donde el viento soplaba con fuerza.

Loki avanzo unos pasos cuando pudo verlo a lo lejos, la pradera llena de hermosas flores de colores con un gran árbol en el centro, lo único con un poco mas de alegría en aquel horrible lugar, irradiando belleza y tranquilidad en aquel mundo, entonces la vio, allí sentada de espaldas con su cabellera rosa larga cayendo por su espalda y movida suavemente por el viento, Mayura veía fijamente aquel árbol; al momento de verla el cuerpo de Loki tembló un poco pero inseguro avanzo despacio mientras Hel se detenía y lo observaba desde allí.

-Mayura…- Se atrevió a exclamar Loki cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ellas, entonces la chica al escuchar su nombre se giro observándolo con sus hermosos ojos rojos, se levanto ubicándose frente a él viendo a los ojos verdes de Loki, entonces despacio y con suavidad separo sus labios para hablar

-Eres tú….-

CONTINUARA…..

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, tratare de no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**


	6. Reencuentro

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero que les guste, de nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios que me animan a continuar mi historia, ya saben que todos son bien recibidos, ahora disfruten de este capítulo.**

-Mayura…-

-Eres tú…-

Mayura miro a Loki fijamente a los ojos, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera de sorpresa al verlo, eso desconcertó bastante a Loki; el solo la miraba tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, estudiando cuidadosamente sus gestos y sus ojos en los que solo encontraba soledad y tristeza, verlos le partía el corazón.

-Que haces aquí?...- Mayura le pregunto sin ningún sentimiento mientras seguía viéndolo –La última vez que te vi buscando a Loki me dijiste que eras un dios…. Que hace un dios en un lugar como este?

Entonces Loki lo entendió, Mayura no sabía que era él, estaba con su verdadera forma y nunca le dijo quien era realmente, ahora las cosas estaban aun más complicadas para el ya que para Mayura no era Loki, aun peor, era el dios al cual le pidió un deseo y que no se lo cumplió.

-Vine a verte…-

Loki se acerco a ella algo inseguro, la observo completamente, su físico había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquella niña que conoció, era toda una mujer, una muy hermosa por cierto aunque su expresión solo reflejara esa tristeza, aun así eso no le restaba belleza. Mayura vestía un vestido largo blanco muy sencillo y algo suelto, al ver que Loki se acercaba a ella retrocedió un poco lo que hizo sentir muy mal al dios.

-Que pasa Mayura?-

-No entiendo cómo es que vienes a verme…. No soy nadie como para que un dios se tome su tiempo para venir aquí por mí, solo me hace preguntarme, los dioses no conceden deseos a los humanos, pero si los visitan cuando están muertos?

Eso Loki ya se lo esperaba, sabía que no sería tan fácil, Mayura nunca creyó en los dioses por la decepción que sufrió cuando perdió a su madre, ahora menos que lo haría después de haberlo perdido a él, no sabía cómo decirle que él era Loki y menos como explicarle que hace años le había pedido que no se fuera creyendo que era un dios y después de haberla visto ese día en el parque como estaba y como lo buscaba, después de hablar con ella, aun así se marchó y la abandono.

-Tu no entiendes Mayura…- la chica lo miraba, no lo entendía realmente aunque no demostraba su desconcierto -Soy yo Mayura…. Soy Loki…-

La expresión de Mayura por fin cambio, paso de la sorpresa a la indignación, luego a la tristeza y por último a la incredulidad.

-Pero tú eres un dios…- no podía creer lo que le decía, el era un dios, un chico, Loki era solo un niño pequeño. Incrédula se acerco a él y miro fijamente sus ojos verdes –Loki?...-

-Así es Mayura… soy yo…-

Loki se acerco a ella aun mas de modo que estaba a poco centímetros de tocarla, sin poder evitarlo levanto su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de Mayura acariciándola suavemente, estaba muy fría, su piel estaba helada lo que le hizo sentir algo mal, siempre recordó a Mayura muy cálida cuando lo abrazaba o se le lanzaba encima de él y ahora su piel era como tocar el hielo

-Eres tú…. Loki…-

Mayura lo veía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una emoción indescriptibles, no podía creer que por fin después de tantos años volvería a ver a Loki, por fin la felicidad volvía a ella, sonrió como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo su caricia, sin querer una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras sonreía, Loki estaba feliz de verla así, pero de repente Mayura salto bruscamente hacia atrás alejándose de él como si su toque la quemara, se alejo lo mas que pudo mientras lo miraba muy seria.

-Que sucede Mayura?- Loki intento acercarse de nuevo confundido por su reacción, pero a cada paso que daba hacia ella, Mayura se alejaba dos

-Por que nunca me dijiste que eres?...- Mayura lo veía dolida, se sentía indignada –Por que te fuiste Loki?...

-Tenia que irme… no podía decirte lo que era, necesitaba dejarte fuera de todo eso para protegerte-

-Protegerme?... yo te necesitaba-

Muchas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Mayura, eso rompía el corazón de Loki, sabía que ella lo necesitaba, el también la necesitaba, pero desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde.

-Lo se Mayura… no sabes cuánto lo lamento- Loki no sabía que decir ni por dónde empezar, era demasiado difícil decir o hacer algo al ver a Mayura así

- Por que te fuiste Loki? Por que lo hiciste cuando sabias lo desesperada que estaba?... si cuando creí que eras un dios… te pedí que me ayudaras a encontrarte?- Mayura bajo su cabeza escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, no podía verlo

-Tenia que irme… tu no entiendes Mayura, tenía que hacerlo, soy un dios, tenía que derrotar a Odín para que todo estuviera bien!- estaba empezando a desesperarse, en toda su vida nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a algo como eso, era lo más difícil que había hecho

Mayura seguía sin mirarlo, solo escuchaba lo que el dios le decía, solo camino hacia el árbol y recostó su espalda en el tronco mientras levantaba la mirada y veía las ramas que se mecían con el viento y las hojas que caían con él.

-Loki, se bien que no soy nada tuyo y no tengo el derecho de reclamarte nada, tampoco era nadie en ese tiempo como para que te quedaras por mi… soy una tonta al pensar que si te lo pedía no te marcharías-

-No Mayura… tú no entiendes, claro que eras importante para mí-

-Por favor déjame terminar Loki- El dios solo guardo silencio asintiendo con la cabeza

-No tenias ninguna razón para quedarte y yo fui tonta al pensar que podría detenerte, al pensar que un día regresarías, lo siento, no debí haberme puesto así- Mayura lo miro sonriéndole, pero era una sonrisa falsa y llena de dolor que no podía disimular –Solo quiero preguntarte algo Loki… valió la pena? Quiero saber si realmente valió la pena el que te hayas marchado…-

Loki la miro confundido por la pregunta, tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para poder responderla, analizando todo lo sucedió desde aquel día en el cual la vio por última vez. Que si había valido la pena? Claro que no, venció a Odín pero aun así se sentía triste y solo, la extrañaba y extrañaba ese lugar, resolver casos, la euforia en la agencia todas las tardes, regresó para vivir sumido en el silencio y en la soledad, tenía a sus hijos pero no era lo mismo, ellos también se sentían incompletos.

-No… no lo valió…- Mayura lo miro sorprendida, no pensó que le diría eso.

-Estas mintiendo Loki… debió haberlo hecho si era algo tan importante para ti…-

-Claro que no, logre lo que necesitaba pero no era feliz… lamento haberme ido Mayura… perdóname…-

-Yo… tú no debes de pedirme eso a mí- Mayura suspiro y se dejo deslizar por el tronco quedando sentada en el suelo

-Kotaro me conto todo lo que sucedió- Loki se acerco despacio y se sentó en el otro costado del árbol de la misma forma –Sabias que todas las semanas te lleva flores para que no te sientas sola ni olvidada?-

-El siempre fue bueno conmigo… así estuviera muy ocupado en sus negocios siempre sacaba tiempo para mi, lamento tanto preocuparlo de esa forma-

-Le agradezco mucho por haber cuidado de ti-

-Si, yo también- Mayura suspiro algo cansada –Loki… por que estas aquí? Por que después de tanto tiempo?-

-Quería verte, necesitaba pedirte perdón por todo lo que sucedió… escuchar tu voz una vez más-

-Me extrañaste?... porque yo te extrañe todos los días-

-Claro que te extrañe… como no extrañar el ruido que hacías cuando llegabas gritando de forma infantil- Loki sonrió haciendo sonreír también a Mayura con sus palabras

-Que malo eres conmigo Loki!-

Después de un momento de hablar Loki tuvo que darle muchas explicaciones a Mayura sobre el asunto de ser un dios, sobre sus hijos y los sucesos paranormales en los tiempos de la agencia Enjaku y por supuesto sobre la razón de su partida lo cual resulto ser un poco más fácil, las cosas se complicaron al momento de explicarle porque ese día no le dijo nada y no cumplió su deseo o de explicarle porque pasaron tantos años para que el regresara al verla.

-Loki, soy una persona importante para ti?-

-Claro que lo eres Mayura, no sabes cuánto, nunca sentí algo así hacia nadie-

-Entonces por qué nunca fuiste a visitarme?-

-Soy un dios, estaba en donde tenía que estar-

-Pero acaso no es deber de los dioses cuidar de los humanos?-

-Claro que lo es pero… no soy un buen dios…-

Hel los veía hablar a los lejos, aunque no escuchaba sus palabras veía cada una de sus reacciones, Loki parecía confundido y arrepentido, pero a pesar de todo se veía feliz, a Hel eso le alegraba pero por otro lado se sentía algo asustada y triste, si su padre descubría que amaba a Mayura luego el dolor sería peor en el, ella estaba muerta y además lo que le Hel le diría después no sería de ayuda, temía tener que enfrentarlo después, pero mientras tanto solo debía tratar de que su padre disfrutara el momento que estaba teniendo con Mayura, un reencuentro después de los largos años de soledad para ambos.

CONTINUARA…..

**Gracias por leer, no tardare en traerles el siguiente capítulo , un abrazo a todos n_n**


	7. Decisión

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza en seguir la historia pero quiero que sepan que no la he abandonado ni me he olvidado de ustedes, tuve unos serios problemas muy graves que incluso me hicieron descuidar mi tesis en la universidad y obviamente apartarme de escribir, pero todo va mejorando y confió en que continúe así, me disculpo con ustedes y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, gracias por seguir mi fic y sus preciosos comentarios n_n**

Loki y Mayura seguían sentados ahí, aunque el tiempo fuera muy difícil de calcular en ese lugar se podía ver que varias horas habían pasado desde que él llego allí y ahora en este momento todo estaba en silencio, uno relajante y cómodo, Mayura miraba hacia la nada mientras Loki solo podía verla a ella y pensar lo hermosa que era y lo tonto que fue al haberse marchado, pero de repente la chica giro su vista hacia el dios y lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Lo desee…- Loki la miro confundida no sabía a qué se refería –Era lo que quería, lo que deseaba… lo intente con toda mi alma…-

-De que hablas Mayura? Que era lo que deseabas?-

-Odiarte…- Cuando escucho eso, Loki sintió que su alma se rompía, no podía creer que ella quisiera odiarlo, la siempre dulce Mayura en quien no podía ver un solo sentimiento oscuro pero que ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que él había conocido

-Pero no pude….- Estas palabras regresaron un poco más de la cordura de Loki, tranquilizándose al escucharlas

-Por qué no pudiste Mayura?-

-Por más que lo intenté, por más que lo desee, no pude odiarte, aun cuando lo trataba con todas mis fuerzas, siempre el deseo de que regresaras a mi lado fue mayor, después de mucho tiempo de intentarlo pude entenderlo- Mayura observaba a Loki con tristeza, el podía verlo en sus ojos, percibirlo en sus palabras –Entendí que yo nunca podría odiarte Loki, así pasara lo que pasara, así me abandonaras, así nunca regresaras jamás podría odiarte… no a ti… eres Loki… mi Loki…-

Loki se sorprendió mucho por esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ellas y sentir como su corazón latía con mucha emoción, él era su Loki, suyo, solo con eso había logrado sentirse mas vivo y feliz que nunca, ella no lo odiaba y nunca podría hacerlo.

Esas simples palabras de Mayura fueron todo lo que necesito para comprender por fin sus sentimientos, ese sentimiento que tanto le inquietaba e intentaba descubrir, simplemente amor…

-Te sucede algo Loki?-

-No Mayura no te preocupes- Le sonrió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, tal vez era hora de que se lo dijera por fin, se levanto y extendió su mano hacia Mayura -Caminamos un poco?-

-Está bien- Mayura tomo la mano de Loki y se levanto caminando con él

Caminaban en silencio, pero en esta ocasión era Mayura quien no podía dejar de ver al dios, él no dejaba de sonreír y de repente ella sentía su cuerpo más cálido, ver esa sonrisa en él la hacía sentir cosas que pensó que se habían perdido cuando murió pero con él ahí renacían en un instante, sentimientos de todo tipo, tristeza, desolación, alegría, esperanza, cariño, todo aquello que pensó haber abandonado junto a su cuerpo mortal el día del accidente.

No supo porque el impulso llego a su cuerpo y tampoco quiso descubrir la razón, pero su mano se movió buscando la del dios, sintió sus dedos rozar los suyos y sin pensarlo más unió su mano con la de él suavemente mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban, Mayura sonrió por primera vez al notar que Loki no había rechazado este gesto sino que al contrario apretaba suavemente su mano para evitar que ella la apartara, incluso pudo jurar que ahora Loki sonreía más que como lo había estado haciendo y se sorprendió a ella misma al notar que su propia sonrisa aun no se desvanecía.

La mano de Loki era muy suave y sobretodo cálida, mientras la de ella estaba completamente helada símbolo del frio de la muerte, pero podría jurar como sentía que se calentaba cuando Loki la tocaba y ese calor que irradiaba él se sentía tan bien para ella, no quería separarse nunca de su lado.

-Mucho tiempo desee poder tomar tu mano así…- Le hablo Loki a Mayura mientras admiraba su hermosa sonrisa

-Acaso no hay una diosa afortunada que comparta estos gestos contigo?- Loki rio ante la pregunta de Mayura lo que la intrigo mas

-Claro que no la hay, en todos estos años solo he podido pensar en ti…-

-Pero entonces por qué no regresaste Loki?-

-Porque realmente soy un verdadero tonto…-

Loki se detuvo después de pronunciar estas palabras, miro a Mayura fijamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, tomo sus dos manos entre las suyas, estaba temblando un poco y eso la chica podía notarlo pero prefirió no decir nada, Loki se veía nervioso y estaba intentando decir algo pero no sabía por dónde comenzar así que decidió no hacer ningún comentario sino dejarlo continuar tranquilo.

-Mayura escucha…. Hay algo muy importante que yo quiero decirte-

-Te escucho Loki… dime lo que quieras-

-Esto significa mucho para mí y más porque tarde mucho en entenderlo y porque jamás lo había vivido-

-No sé que sea Loki pero trata de tranquilizarte un poco…. No te pongas nervioso- Mayura le sonrió para darle más confianza pero solo logro inquietar mas al dios

-Lo diré de una vez o enloqueceré- Loki suspiro profundamente, reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes para decir lo que había guardado tantos años –Mayura yo…-

-Padre, necesito hablar contigo- Loki no pudo seguir ya que la voz de su hija que aparecía frente a ellos lo había interrumpido

-Hel, espera un poco, estoy tratando de decirle algo muy importante a Mayura así que necesitamos un momento-

-Lo siento padre pero lo que tengo que decirte no puede esperar, te pido que vengas conmigo un momento-

Loki miro a Hel, ella lo miraba muy seria y decidida, algo muy grave tenía que ser para que ella los interrumpiera así, Loki no quería dejar a Mayura así fuera por unos momentos y luego cuando estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, tenía que hacerlo ahora que los entendía por fin y que sentía que tenia la fuerza de hacerlo, pero veía en Hel que no dejaría de insistir; observo a Mayura un momento y suspiro soltando sus manos.

-Lo siento Mayura pero tendrás que esperarme un momento mientras Hel y yo hablamos-

-Está bien Loki, no hay problema- Mayura le sonrió un poco y se alejo caminando de regreso al árbol para dejarlos solos y que pudieran hablar

-Bien Hel, que es lo que deseas? Debo decirte que interrumpiste un momento muy importante para mí-

-Lo sé padre, por eso mismo tenemos que hablar, no podía permitir que se lo dijeras-

-Acaso lo sabes?- Hel miro muy intrigado a su hija

-Se que la amas y era justamente eso lo que ibas a decirle y no puedo permitirte que lo hagas-

-Por qué Hel?-

-Porque no puedes estar con ella….-

Un silencio muy incomodo lleno todo el lugar, Loki giro y observo a Mayura a lo lejos que se sentaba bajo el gran árbol, su mirada entristeció y la regreso hacia Hel.

-Ella está muerta padre-

-Lo sé pero vendré a verla todos los días, podremos estar juntos-

-No padre, no puedes… no lo entiendes- Hel lo miro tristemente, lo que le iba a decir sería muy duro pero tenía que hacerlo –No podrás verla más…-

-A que te refieres?...- Pregunto Loki sin poder disimular el temor en su voz

-Ella está muerta y tiene que haber una línea de separación entre los vivos y los muertos, en especial los dioses, los mundos son diferentes y no pueden mezclarse, tiene que haber una barrera entre ellos, así son las cosas-

-No te entiendo-

-Tú eres un dios y estás vivo, ella no, ella pertenece a este lugar y tu perteneces a otro, son dos mundos diferentes que no deben unirse así que una vez que salgas de este lugar las puertas se cerraran para ti para siempre y no podrás regresar mas-

-Si me voy de aquí… no podre ver a Mayura jamás?...-

-Así es padre, nunca podrás verla, por eso no debes decirle que la amas, ella no podría con eso, que se lo dijeras y la abandonaras de nuevo y tu no podrías vivir con la culpa así como lo has hecho, es mejor que entierres esos sentimientos para siempre-

-No es justo! No puedo perderla cuando la he encontrado, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer-

-Hay algunas opciones pero no creo que debas de considerarlas-

-Dímelas Hel- Loki estaba muy triste y desesperado, Hel podía verlo claramente –por favor…-

-Si quieres estar con ella… puedes quedarte aquí para siempre a su lado y no regresar…-

-No regresar nunca? Con Yamino y Fenrir?-

-Así es padre, te quedarías aquí encerrado con ella haciendo parte de este mundo de muerte para toda la eternidad- Hel se acerco a él y puso su mano en su hombro –pero no es tan fácil padre, hay cosas que tienes que considerar, Mayura es solo un espíritu, un alma atrapada entre dos mundos y no la persona que fue, te quedarías al lado de un fantasma y dejarías tu vida atrás por eso, serias capaz de hacerlo?-

-Que mas podría hacer Hel?-

-Podrías irte y olvidarte de ella, dejar que las puertas se cierren para siempre y que las cosas transciendan como deben de ser-

-No lo sé… no se qué hacer-

-Te apoyare en lo que quieras padre, pero no debes de olvidar que la decisión es solo tuya…-

CONTINUARA…..

**Bueno creo que el siguiente capítulo será el último, también depende mucho de cómo ande mi inspiración pero esto era lo que tenía pensado desde un principio, espero que les haya gustado este cap y espero no tardar con el siguiente, gracias por haber leído y por los comentarios n.n**


	8. Te amo

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo final de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado y sea lo que esperaban, les agradezco a todos los que han leído, disfrutado mi historia y dejado un comentario, eso es algo muy importante para mí y siempre les daré las gracias, ahora los dejo con el final de mi historia, de nuevo gracias por leer y nos veremos de nuevo en otro fic, un abrazo a todos y mis mejores deseos n_n**

-Es una broma cierto? Por favor Hel dime que estas bromeando conmigo?-

Loki estaba angustiado después de lo que su hija le había dicho, no podía creer que tenía que tomar una elección tan importante como esa, con cualquiera que tomara perdería una parte importante de su vida, si se quedaba con Mayura no volvería a ver a sus hijos y se iba no podría estar con Mayura.

-Lo siento padre pero no es una broma, lamento tener que ser yo la que te diga esto, creo que lo mejor es que te deje a solas con tus pensamientos para que puedas tomar una decisión-

Hel lo miro tristemente, quiso poner una mano en el hombro de Loki para apoyarlo pero no podía, lo dudaba mucho, nunca había dado una muestra de afecto y su relación con Loki jamás había sido estrecha como lo era con sus hermanos, pero él se veía tan mal y ella deseaba que al menos esta vez su padre contara con ella, que supiera que estaba ahí, cerró los ojos con fuerza y en un impulso rápido si pensarlo más abrazo a Loki con fuerza.

-He...Hel?.. Pero qué?..- Loki se sorprendió mucho, no se dio cuenta ni como pasaron las cosas, solo era consciente de que ahora tenía a Hel abrazándolo con fuerza

-Lo siento padre pero… quería que supieras que cuentas con mi apoyo sea cual sea la decisión que tomes-

-Hel…. Gracias…-

Loki sonrió, el abrazo que le había dado su hija había sido algo muy importante para él, correspondió el abrazo aferrando a su hija a su pecho con algo de fuerza, en ese momento Hel también sonrió y después de un momento se separaron despacio, la chica solo miro su padre un momento y Loki asintió con su cabeza, luego Hel se alejo en silencio dejando al dios solo para que pusiera tomar esa decisión.

A lo lejos Mayura miraba de forma perdida una hermosa flor blanca que sostenía en su mano, mientras el viento soplaba haciendo volar las hojas del hermoso árbol bajo el que se encontraba, Loki la miraba atentamente, se veía hermosa y parece que el paisaje se acomodaba para resaltar mas la belleza de la chica, el dios solo sonrió al verla, su hermoso cabello moviéndose con la brisa, ese vestido blanco, el cuerpo bien formado digno de una diosa y sus ojos brillantes y encantadores, todo lo que pudiera desear estaba allí a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Loki se sentó en el suelo a verla, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso así pero no estaba cansado, jamás se cansaría de observar a Mayura, incluso temía parpadear ya que le asustaba el cerrar sus ojos solo por un segundo y que al abrirlos la chica desapareciera como si solo hubiese sido una ilusión; que tonto era, haber perdido tantos años por haberse marchado, si que era un estúpido al haberse ido y aun mas al dejarla morir.

Ahora Loki no sabía qué hacer, la decisión no era tan fácil como lo fue hace años que simplemente se marchó a cumplir con su meta y su deber, aunque la verdad nunca fue fácil, ni siquiera lo fue en ese entonces, lo diferente ahora es que estaba más consciente de sus sentimientos y de lo que significaba y dolía una pérdida.

Las palabras de Hel daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, Mayura estaba muerta, quedarse con ella seria mentirse así mismo porque aunque la tuviera allí ella jamás regresaría, pero abandonarla seria abandonar a su corazón, renunciar al único amor que había tenido y sabría que no podría recuperar

Varias horas más pasaron y Loki seguía allí mirando a Mayura fijamente hasta que ella giro y lo miro a él, sus ojos se encontraron solo unos segundos pero para Loki esa sensación fue eterna; de repente Mayura se puso de pie y camino despacio hacia el dios que solo la miraba acercarse hasta que la chica se sentó a su lado.

-Sucede algo Loki?- Le pregunto Mayura sin siquiera mirarlo

Loki solo la observaba atentamente mientras ella esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formular, luego observo a Hel a lo lejos y pensó en sus hijos, suspiro, era el momento de elegir.

-Sí, así es- Respondió Loki bajando su cabeza despacio, no podía mirar nada, tenía que concentrarse

-Dime que pasa- Mayura lo miro raro, esa actitud la confundía

-Mayura dime… algún día podrás perdonarme por haberme marchado?-

-Loki…- Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, la verdad no se lo esperaba –Yo sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste, me sentí completamente devastada, me hiciste mucho daño Loki-

-Lo sé bien Mayura y sé que no debo de pedirte nada, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo pero necesito saber si algún día podrías perdonarme por haberme ido y dejarte así-

Loki levanto su cabeza y la miro a los ojos, Mayura podía ver lo opacos que estaban, Loki la miraba con una profunda tristeza que helaba aun más el pobre corazón de la chica que levanto su mano despacio y acaricio la mejilla del dios quien tembló un poco al sentir el frio de su piel.

-Eres Loki…. Siempre serás mi Loki, mi detective, mi amigo, mi dios… Loki la persona que más quiero- Loki sonrió un poco con la respuesta pero Mayura no había terminado –Pero también eres el que se fue, el que me abandono y no regreso por más que se lo suplique-

-Yo lo entiendo… supongo que es lo que me merezco- El solo suspiro tristemente aunque la respuesta a su pregunta había quedado en el aire.

Mayura aparto su mano de la mejilla de Loki y el escondió su mirada nuevamente, sintiéndose el frio y el tétrico silencio del lúgubre lugar una vez más al no saber que palabras usar.

-Loki… crees en los dioses?- La pregunta que salió de los labios de Mayura fue demasiado extraña teniendo en cuenta de que hablaba con un dios y estaba consciente de todo

-No Mayura, no creo en los dioses- La chica lo miro interesado animándolo a que le dijera algo mas –Como tu dijiste los dioses deben ser seres poderosos que cuidan a los humanos, los protegen y son creadores del hermoso mundo que poseen, traen paz y felicidad-

-Entonces?-

-Mírame Mayura, soy un ser egoísta, todos los dioses lo hemos sido, no hemos traído paz sino sufrimiento y ni siquiera pudimos… ni siquiera pude cuidar a la persona que era importante para mí, un ser así, con tantos errores y egocentrismo no puede ser un dios, un dios es un ser maravilloso, ser inmortal no te convierte en un dios es lo que eres y lo que haces lo que define eso- Loki sonrió con tristeza y eso le dolió a Mayura –Los dioses no existen, solo somos seres más, seres imperfecto e incompletos… no soy mejor que nadie-

-Cuando era pequeña y mi madre estaba enferma le pedí a Dios que no se la llevara de mi lado pero aun así murió, cuando desapareciste de nuevo le rogué a Dios que regresaras, pero eso no sucedió, pero ahora estas aquí, aunque ya no es lo mismo-

-No, no lo es, estamos aquí pero una parte de nosotros se ha perdido para siempre-

-Tienes razón, yo estoy muerta y jamás podre recuperarla, pero tú tienes todo el tiempo de este mundo… aun no es tarde para ti-

-Mayura, ahora podrás descansar en paz?-

Mayura lo miro unos momentos, siempre deseo verlo y ahora el estaba ahí a su lado, aunque era lo que más quería en todo el mundo, eso no borraba el dolor que había sufrido, la vida de tormento que había llevado, jamás podría descansar en paz, el frio no la dejaría nunca y el enorme vacío que sentía en su interior jamás se llenaría de nuevo.

La chica observo a Loki unos momentos más, lo amaba, siempre lo había amado y a pesar de haber muerto ese sentimiento jamás había desaparecido, su tiempo se había terminado, pero el de Loki aun seguía, no era justo que su tiempo se detuviera por su culpa, lo amaba demasiado para hacerle eso, así que le mentiría.

-Si Loki… ahora que te he visto una vez más podre descansar en paz- Mayura le sonrió de la forma más hermosa que pudo, tratando de verse convincente, Loki al ver esa sonrisa sintió muy cálido en su corazón

-Lo dices en serio?- Loki tomo su mano queriendo sentirla por un poco mas

-Todo lo que quería era verte y ya lo he hecho, ahora con eso todo estará bien-

Eso en cierta parte le daba un gran alivio, ella se veía feliz y Mayura nunca le había mentido, si ella por fin podría descansar en paz entonces era lo mejor, estando con ella podría causarle más daño, ya lo había hecho mucho y si ahora podía hacerlo feliz lo haría sin dudarlo porque la amaba, lo mejor que podría hacer tal vez sería dejarla ir y darle la tranquilidad que por tanto tiempo le quito.

-Loki…- Lo llamo con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya –Yo… yo te perdono…-

Ante esas palabras Loki sintió una alegría inmensa, abrazo a Mayura con todas sus fuerzas, por fin ella lo perdonaba y eso era todo para él, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras que Mayura correspondía a su abrazo pero no sonreía sino todo lo contrario, jamás podría perdonarlo por lo que le hizo pero así tenía que ser, ella no era tonta, sabía que si Loki se iba ya no podría regresar a ese lugar pero él no pertenecía allí así como entendió que tampoco pertenecía al mundo de los humanos, fue tonta al pensar que el regresaría un día así que ahora mentiría para que el pudiera continuar en su verdadero hogar.

Aun sosteniendo su mano Mayura se levanto con Loki y empezó a caminar con él en lo que aparentaba un cómodo ya agradable silencio, el solo la miraba sonriendo mientras ella miraba al frente mientras caminaba, apretando un poco mas fuerte su mano, de repente ella se detuvo y Loki la miro confundido.

-Ocurre algo Mayura?-

-Loki, prométemelo… prométeme que te esforzaras y seres el mejor dios de todos-

Loki se sorprendió un poco, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Mayura lo había llevado hasta las puertas que separaba los dos mundos, era el momento de marcharse y al ver a Mayura frente al sonriéndole, al escuchar sus palabras comprendió que era lo mejor, ya estaba tranquilo consigo mismo y con ella, se marcharía, se despediría de ella para siempre para que ella descansara y el volvería a donde pertenece.

-Si Mayura… te lo prometo- Sonrió suavemente y ella le respondió la sonrisa

Mayura soltó su mano y poco a poco la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, sintió que quería llorar así que cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar no hacerlo, eso asusto un poco a Loki.

-Ocurre algo malo Mayura?-

-Loki…. Perdóname-

Esas palabras lo confundieron mucho, por qué ella le pedía perdón? La miraba sin saber que pasaba hasta que lo comprendió cuando ella abrió sus ojos nuevamente y lo observó, los ojos de Mayura le dijeron todo, la tristeza y el vacio en ellos la delataron, le había mentido, Mayura le había mentido y ahora él lo veía, como pudo ser tan tonto? Ella jamás lo perdonaría, ella no descansaría en paz, estaba condenada a vagar en ese lugar eternamente, solo le engaño para que se fuera.

-Mayura no… por qué?..- Se desespero un poco, no podía irse ni dejarla así, no podía hacer eso

-Perdóname Loki… de verdad lo siento-

-No puedo irme… no puedo dejar..-

Loki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Mayura se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había besado de forma repentina, solo sentía los fríos labios de Mayura contra los suyos que lo presionaban y besaban con desesperación, después de un momento ella se separo de él y retrocedió un paso despacio, Loki la miro confundido hasta que escucho un ruido, las enormes puertas de reja metálica empezaban a cerrarse frente a sus ojos, cuando Mayura lo había besado lo había empujado fuera de ese lugar, había pasado la barrera y jamás podría volver a cruzarla de nuevo, ella lo había engañado de nuevo.

-No… no puede ser…- Se asusto mucho, trato de entrar de nuevo pero no podía moverse, solo ver las puertas cerrándose despacio frente a sus ojos y a Mayura ahí mirándolo mientras el viento movía suavemente sus cabellos y se llevaba sus lagrimas

-Loki… lo siento tanto…- Mayura trato de sonreír pero no lo logro, solo sentía como la brisa arrastraba sus lagrimas y dejaba de ver al hombre que amaba lentamente –Loki… te amo…-

Esas dos palabras fueron las únicas que Loki escucho antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo permitiéndole recobrar la movilidad de nuevo, así que desesperado empezó a golpear las puertas mientras a través de las rejas veía a Mayura que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba despacio.

Ella no podía verlo ni escucharlo, sin embargo el si la veía a ella, completamente impotente mientras golpeaba una y otra vez las rejas y gritaba su nombre sin que ella lo escuchara; poco a poco cayó de rodillas sin dejar de gritarle a la chica con desesperación, la llamaba una y otra vez, le gritaba que la amaba, suplicaba que le abrieran mientras lloraba, pero nada sucedía.

Mayura solo se sentaba de nuevo a lo lejos sintiendo el silencio, el frio y la soledad que viviría eternamente mientras Loki sufría algo peor que haber dejado de ver a Mayura esos largos años, ahora sufría el poder verla pero no tocarla, podría verla a través de esas rejas durante toda la eternidad, pero ya nunca la tendría, no escucharía su voz de nuevo y aunque solo estaba a pocos metros de ella, no podría estar a su lado.

Loki jamás pensó que podría experimentar un dolor peor que el haberse ido en esa ocasión y el regresar para no encontrar a Mayura, pero ahora comprendía que había algo mucho peor que eso porque al verla allí y sufriendo de esa forma por toda la eternidad destrozaba por completo su corazón.

Ya resignado a que las puertas no se abrirían de nuevo, sostuvo los barrotes de acero con fuerza, no quería la eternidad, de que servía si no la tenía a ella, a la mujer que amaba.

-No quiero la eternidad… solo te quiero a ti Mayura… solo a ti-

Loki sonrió tristemente y es que por más que le doliera no estar a su lado y la situación, no podía dejar de verla, aunque su alma se caía a pedazos su mirada no se apartaba del hermoso ángel que estaba frente a él, el hermoso ser que amaba, no se cansaría de verla nunca, no dejaría de amarla jamás y así ella no pudiera verlo ni sentirlo el no la dejaría sola de nuevo, así fuera detrás de esas puertas él la cuidaría desde lejos, guardando la esperanza de que algún día esos sentimientos pudieran llegarle porque ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle aquello que sentía por ella, aun así no dejaría de demostrárselo, pasaría toda la eternidad detrás de esa puerta admirándola, cuidándola, acompañándola para siempre, después de todo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo….

-No te dejare Mayura… ya no me iré de nuevo… así tu no puedas verme, yo siempre estaré aquí… te amo… -

**FIN**


End file.
